Always
by Keroanne
Summary: Canada has gotten himself a stalker. How absolutely wonderful. Not. PruCan oneshot


Canada was definitely not lonely. Not anymore. He had grown accustomed to the silence that was within his home, except for the occasional noises that Kuma- Kuma- Kumasomething made.

He was not particularly interested in women or men, mainly for the reason that they usually forgot him anyway. So he had settled into a state of being; one where he was very much alone.

So, needless to say, when he was approached by Prussia the first time, he was very confused.

"Yo! Canada! You're kind of awesome, so I was thinking that I should show you a real good time tonight! Unf!" He did a pelvic thrust at the end of this.

Canada stated for a moment before deciding it was better not to respond. With that, he turned and walked away, leaving the world meeting behind.

The strangest thing was that every world meeting, while most people continued to ignore him, Prussia continued to not. He used cheesy pick-up lines every time he saw the Canadian, which would just leave him lost.

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? 'Cause I could see myself in your pants."

"Crap, something's wrong with my cell. Your numbers aren't in it."

"I don't know which is prettier today, the water, the sky or your eyes."

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

"I'm not Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bedrock!"

"How about you sit on my lap and we talk about the first thing that pops up?"

_God must hate me if Prussia notices me like this..._ Canada thought glumly. He, at this point, just wanted to be left alone.

However, much to the poor country's dismay, things only got worse.

"Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada Canada!"

The blond practically jumped out of his chair, spilling his coffee all over the table. The demanding pounding on his door continued. Brow furrowed, he sighed and got up.

"Who is i-" Canada began politely, but it dropped into a frown as he saw who was outside.

Prussia, wearing somewhat nice clothes and holding out a bouquet of roses, was grinning broadly and gave a little wave. "Goooood morning, Canada! I was wondering if you'd like to join me on a wonderful breakfast date!"

Canada weakly smiled. How had he found out where he lives? Freaking stalker...

"That's quite all right. I was just having some coffee before heading to the office," Canada said.

"Oh, darn," Prussia said with a pout.

"Yes, so, um, thank you for the offer, but no..." Canada mumbled, slowly closing the door.

"Wait, Cana-" Prussia began, but the younger nation closed the door before he could finish.

Canada gave a little sigh again before hurrying to clean up his mess. After doing so, he finished up the coffee, pulled on a light jacket and shoes, and headed out.

He blinked in surprise as he saw that the bouquet of roses was still on the porch. He hesitantly picked them up and looked around for Prussia. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

Sighing once more, he went back inside, put the roses in a vase, and set it on top of his dining room table. He left afterwords, going to work.

The Canadian was met with the same situation at least once a week from then on. Each time, he respectfully declined and shut the door before Prussia could give him any more flowers. He always left them on the porch, so Canada didn't know why he didn't accept them in the first place.

The only thing that would ever change was the type of flowers. Lilies, gerber daisies, lilacs, peonies, orchids, tulips, hollyhocks, irises... he left each of them there, awaiting for Canada to pick them up and put them in a vase.

It was after a May world meeting, about six months after Prussia had first approached him that everything really started to change.

"Canada!" France sang after the meeting was over, throwing his arms around the other nation. "I was wondering if you would go drinking with me!"

"You know I don't drink..." the Canadian sighed.

"Except for hockey season," France corrected.

"Yes, yes. Now, I'm not going with you," Canada said.

France pouted. "But I wanted some time with you... I miss my little boy..." He nuzzled him slightly.

The Canadian sighed softly. "Promise you won't grope me?"

"On my life!" France declared.

"... fine, I'll go," Canada muttered.

The Canadian was given directions to the bar, and, with that, he left the building and got in his car. He drove over to the bar (getting lost once or twice, admittedly...), parked, went inside, and was met with an unpleasant sight.

"Yoooo, Canadia!" Prussia exclaimed, saluting the other.

"Who-" Spain began, only to get elbowed in the side. "Oh, I mean, uh, hola!"

"I hope you do not mind that Prussia and Spain will be joining us," France said, causing Canada to jump. When had he gotten behind him?

"Well, uhm, it's not so much that I mind as-" Canada began.

"Excellent!" France exclaimed, pushing him towards the bar.

Canada, unfortunately, was seated next to Prussia. It was going to be a long night, full of ego and idiot drunkards. Why had he agreed to come again?

Probably ten too many beers later, Canada was watching France trying to get a woman into a bedroom, Spain drunk calling Romano about something or other (the instant it got sexual, Canada had decided that he should stop listening), and Prussia was just laughing like the idiot he was. The youngest nation sighed, begging that his invisibility would work so he could escape. The past five times he had tried to exit, Prussia had practically tackled him to the ground.

Just as Canada began turning, Prussia said, slurring his words, "Yoooo, Canananananada!"

Canada sighed. "Yes, Prussia?"

"I wanna do durdty thingsh to yew," he said, pointing and slightly swaying.

"Uh huh," Canada said, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... 'cause... yer realleh cayute..." he said.

Despite himself, Canada felt his cheeks burn a little bit. "You're just drunk."

"Am not!" he cried. "I bought yew losa flowash..." He looked a bit depressed. "I wanna go onna date with chu but chu won't lemme... whysat?"

"... that wasn't just a joke?" Canada asked.

"Joke? You fought it waz a joke? ! Thas so mean, Canananada!" Prussia cried. "So mean... I lub yew!"

Canada felt his entire face turn bright red. "Lub... like love?"

Prussia nodded vigorously. "'C- 'cause yer so cayute and ya blush so cayute and you smile so cayute and your voice is so cayute and you speak so cayute and I tink yer aweshome!"

That many compliments from someone like Prussia probably hadn't ever happened before. Ever.

"You- you're drunk!" Canada cried, jumping off his barstool. "There's no way you can mean any of it!"

"But Cana-" Prussia began.

"It was a mistake to come out here! I- I need to go home!" Canada cried.

Before Prussia could utter another word, Canada was out of the bar, running to his car. He got in and drove him, refusing to think at all. If he did think, it would be about the strange lies that Prussia had spouted.

He managed to get home in one piece after some time. The blond nation went straight to bed, not even bothering to get changed or pull the covers over himself. He really didn't want to think right now.

Not right now.

Not about him.

An insistent pounding on his door awoke Canada. He managed to get out of bed and make his way to the door, praying that it would be America and not who he was pretty sure it was. Unfortunately, fate really doesn't like Canada, because it was who he was hoping it not to be.

"Hey... Canada..." Prussia said awkwardly.

"Please go away," Canada said in a tiny voice, his cheeks already gaining some color.

"No, I... I need to talk to you about last night... I just... I only remember that I got totally wasted... what happened to me?" he asked.

Canada looked down, trembling. "Why don't you ask Spain or France?"

"Because I already talked to them and they didn't know what happened. They said you just suddenly ran out of there, shouting at me about something or other. So... what happened?" Canada's lavender eyes met Prussia's ruby ones, and he could only tremble further.

"You... started complimenting me and then... and then you... said you... l... l... lo..." Canada bit his bottom lip in frustration. He couldn't go on.

"So... I confessed?" Prussia asked.

Canada gave the smallest of nods.

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to do that..."

"Pr- Prussia, I... I really don't know how to respond... I mean... you were drunk... right?" Canada laughed nervously.

Prussia frowned. "Yeah, but... I do love you."

Canada felt his entire face turn bright red. "Eh?"

"It's your own fault for being so adorable!" Prussia exclaimed, his cheeks turning a faint pink tinge. "Man, I can't believe that nobody notices you! You've got these eyes... and the hair... and your lips... everything about you is so freaking pretty and- damn it, I really want you to be mine!"

"Pru- Pru- Prussia!" Canada cried, covering his face. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it! Canada, I... I love you..." Prussia's voice got soft at the end.

Canada slowly looked up. "Prussia, I..." He took in a gulp. "How about we be just friends?"

Prussia's brow knitted together. "Just friends?"

"It's just- I- I've never been in a romantic relationship, and I... I'm not even sure how I feel about you, so can we... can you stop with the romance stuff and just be friends with me until I figure it out?" Canada stuttered out.

Prussia gave a slight pout. "Are you sure?"

Canada nodded.

"Fine... can I have some pancakes?" Prussia asked, eyes sparkling.

Canada groaned before allowing the other nation into his house.

From then on, they were awkward friends. Mainly because Prussia continued to flirt shamelessly and Canada continued to run away practically screaming. Still, the albino refused to give in; he would have himself a Canadian whether said Canadian liked it or not.

They often went out together, which Prussia claimed to be dates while Canada claimed to be outings with a friend. During late spring and summer they went to amusement parks, picnics in parks, swimming pools (only once, though, considering the fact that Prussia grabbed Canada's nipples from behind...), and lots of pancake houses.

During that time, the Prussian kind of admitted that he might have sort of maybe stalked Canada a bit. Which had made the blond raise his eyebrows a bit; that was a little bit strange. He supposed that explained the times he would randomly see Prussia at the supermarket or the bookstore, when it was obvious that he didn't need to go to either of them, and especially not them in Canada.

Canada got a little scared, to be honest, of what Prussia might have seen him do. Had he seen Canada cutting off rosebuds because they reminded him too much of France? Had he seen him the day he hadn't gotten dressed at all, choosing to remain in his boxers? Had he seen him while he was watching a hockey match that his team ended up loosing? And, worst of all, had he seen that Canada kept every single bouquet that Prussia had given him?

Prussia said that he didn't anymore, so he supposed that he could maybe put it behind them. He acted a little awkwardly around the other for a while, though... well, who wouldn't? He still checked around corners and such for about a week to make sure that Prussia wasn't creeping around.

As time went on, Canada found himself liking the Prussian more and more. He wasn't sure if it was romantically or platonically, but he did like the Prussian. He was a fun man to be around, and he certainly told interesting stories. He found himself listening to the ex nation for hours on end.

Summer passed, within an instant, it seemed, autumn came. Prussia would constantly whine about it being much too cold in Canada, so they often stayed inside, ate pancakes, and watched movies. They also talked quite a bit, chatting about this and that.

Canada found himself blushing a bit more than he found was necessary around the Prussian. He strangely didn't feel as comfortable when they accidentally bumped hands, or when Prussia would teasingly play with his hair curl. The Canadian found himself distancing himself from Prussia a bit, but not quite enough for the other to notice.

These feelings were strange and uncomfortable. He wanted them to go away. He didn't like that his heart would suddenly pound around Prussia when he grinned. He didn't like when his stomach would get butterflies as Prussia would say something sweet. And he certainly didn't like how he would blush whenever Prussia would touch him.

This couldn't be... a crush... could it?

No, no, that was absurd! Canada couldn't possibly get a crush on Prussia! He was an egotistical drunk! Canada would have to be absolutely insane to like him, or to even consider liking him! Prussia was... he was... he was just plain weird! A good friend, but nothing more.

The night was dark and stormy when everything changed. It wasn't actually quite night and it was more of a light rain rather than a true storm, but it was still rather dark. Canada was curled up on his couch, reading a book about lady like women and handsome men. A soft knocking came at his door. He assumed that it wasn't Prussia, because the man either slammed both of his fists on the door or he just came in.

Canada opened the door and blinked as he saw who was there. "Prussia? Wow, you didn't knock the door down."

Prussia gave an awkward grin. "Yeah, I, uh... Canada, I... I need a favor..."

"Come on in..." Canada said, moving out of the way and opening the door a bit wider. "What's up?"

Prussia walked in and took in a deep breath. "I kind of... well... West kicked me out."

Canada's eyes widened. "What?"

"West kicked me out," he repeated. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Why did he kick you out?" Canada cried as he closed the door.

Prussia bit his bottom lip. "It's... a little complicated... I- I'll tell you later. Can I just stay here for now?"

"Well... if you really need to..." Canada said hesitantly.

Prussia gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Canada."

Prussia slept on the couch since Canada didn't actually have a guest room. However, he seemed to be happy with just that, although Canada felt bad. Canada was surprised when Prussia actually offered to help with cleaning and such in exchange for his living there. Despite him saying it wasn't necessary, the albino did some chores around the house and went shopping while Canada was at work.

Canada was not used to having someone other than Kumachiki around constantly. It was kind of weird to have him around constantly, and he was unable to sleep well for the first week or two just because of the thought that Prussia was in the other room. It was mildly terrifying for a reason that he couldn't quite pinpoint.

The days went by quickly, and Canada slowly became accustomed to having someone to come home to. It even became enjoyable as time went on. However, even so, Prussia refused to tell Canada why he got kicked out. Not only that, but Prussia never went to visit Germany. He couldn't help but wonder what happened between them.

When Canada went to the meetings, Germany did seem even more uptight than usual, even blowing up at Italy. When he wasn't angry at someone or other, Canada sometimes caught Germany looking out a window with a faraway look on his face. Whatever had happened between the two was effecting both in a negative fashion.

Canada attempted to ask people what was wrong with Germany, but the person either didn't know or they didn't notice him. The blond nation was left with the frustrating fact that he would have to wait for Prussia to tell him whenever he was ready.

Something strange seemed to be going on with Prussia besides that as well. As time went on, he became... weaker? Just going to the store and back seemed to exhaust him. He got sick more often, too, and had to stay on the couch more often. No matter what Canada did to help him, the sicknesses would only go away with time. Canada felt absolutely helpless.

It finally got to a point when Prussia had to be moved to Canada's bed so he could get a more proper rest. The bespectacled nation took several days off work to care for him, claiming he was sick.

When winter came, he only got worse. He was barely able to hold down any food, and he constantly slept. Canada tried to be there for him as much as possible, but he really wasn't sure of what he could do to help.

Christmas season came, and Canada ended up buying quite a few gifts for Prussia. He wanted for the older nation to have as much fun as possible, despite being sick. He watched Christmas specials with him, listened to the radio, and made Christmas crafts. Prussia seemed to enjoy the last one the most, which made the younger laugh.

Christmas Eve came, and Canada was laying on the bed next to Prussia, stroking Kumabobo. They had been chatting up a storm only five minutes ago, but they had entered a comfortable silence. It was almost eleven 'o clock at night, so Canada figured that they should probably be getting to bed soon.

"Hey, Canada?"

"Hm?"

"... I wanna tell you why I don't live with Germany anymore."

Canada's eyes widened and he looked over to him. "Really?"

Prussia nodded, eyes fixed upon the ceiling. "Canada, do you... do you know how nations die?"

"Uhm... there's two ways, right? They either die instantly when they're disbanded or they fade away," Canada said.

"Yeah. I was supposed to die the first way. Do you remember that?" Prussia asked.

Canada furrowed his brow. "Oh... yeah..."

"Well, then you... you spoke up. That was one of the first times that everyone listened to you. You said that they should just let me fade away. And so... they... decided to let me fade away." His voice was soft, much softer than Canada had ever heard it be.

"Prussia..." Canada began.

"No, let me finish. That's when I first noticed you. I promised myself that I would never forget what you did for me. I watched you from then on... I got a bit creepier with it as time went on, and I... I just... I wanted to be with you always... I fell in love with you... I don't know how it happened, I just... Canada. I love you," he said.

Canada felt his face burning up, but he remained silent.

"At the beginning of this year, I had this dream that I would fade away completely on Christmas Eve, so I... I kicked it into gear and decided to stop being unawesome. I chased after you for the first time because I wanted to be with you more than anything. I decided that I wouldn't give in until you loved me.

"One day, when I woke up, though, West... he... he couldn't see me anymore. Not France, not Spain, not Austria, not Hungary, not anyone... not even Gilbird. None of them could see me anymore. So I came here, praying that you would be able to see me. You can't understand my joy when I found out that you could... the person I needed to see me more than anything... he was still able to see me..."

Canada took in a deep and shuddering breath, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. Prussia hadn't been able to go home because he disappeared? Was that why Germany had been so stressed out? Because he lost his brother? And was that also why Prussia kept getting sick? Because he was going to disappear?

"Canada, when you wake up tomorrow... I don't think I'll be here anymore... I guess that's why I'm telling you this, because I... I don't want you to be surprised when I'm not around anymore..."

"No!" Canada cried, feeling terror running through him. "Prussia, you... you can't disappear!"

"I'm sorry... but that's the way it goes, kid," Prussia said, giving a slight grin.

"But I... I love you!" Canada cried, feeling tears beginning to run down his face.

Prussia's grin turned into a sad smile. He shakily touched Canada's cheek, stroking it. "I know, Canada. I love you, too."

Canada leaned into his hand, holding it there. "Prussia, I... I don't want to lose you..."

"I'll still be here... Canada, I won't ever leave you. I love you too much. You just won't be able to see me anymore," Prussia said.

"But I... I..."

"Shh... I know you'll be okay. You're strong, Canada..."

"Not without you."

"You'll be fine..."

"Prussia, I-"

"Don't worry so much, Canada. I believe in you."

Tears streaming down his face, Canada leaned down and pressed their lips together. Prussia kissed him fervently back, squeezing his eyes shut. For that moment, for at least that time, things were right in the worlds and everything was as it should be.

Canada pulled away, face flushed and tear stained. "Prussia, I... love you..."

Prussia smiled gently. "I love you, too."

That night, the Canadian tried his best not to sleep. It was hard enough anyway with Prussia holding him. He clung onto the ex nation, praying that he wouldn't sleep tonight so he could be with him, at least for a little longer.

To his dismay, his prays weren't answered. When his eyes opened, he was hugging a pillow. Canada sat up and looks around. Prussia was gone. He was really, truly gone.

But...

No...

He wasn't really gone, was he?

Canada placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes. Prussia was still here. Still here in his heart. Still... still here forever. He was watching over him, grinning and laughing that strangely infectious laugh that he had.

"Always." 

**A/N- This is what happens when I try to avoid doing original work... 8| I guess I should get back to work. lol**


End file.
